


Inappropriate (and Accidental) Prayers

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Prayer, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Praying Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Dean,” the low voice makes Dean jump a little but he plays it off by standing up and looking back at the scolding angel standing next to the fridge. “Your prayer was inappropriate.”“Got you here, didn’t it?” Dean is sporting a winning smile and Cas glares at him.“Oh, hey, you came.” Sam says, coming to meet them in the kitchen.“And now it’s a party,” Dean says sarcastically but he notes that the angel looks a little… uncomfortable.//Or, Dean starts to slip inappropriate scenarios into his prayers to Cas and it gets him one frustrated angel.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	Inappropriate (and Accidental) Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I think I saw some kind of a meme or an edit for this on tumblr or instagram or something. Anyways, I'm sure this one's been done before but hell, I gave it a try anyways. Enjoy.

“Cas, we could really use your help, so-” Dean shakes his head, resting his chin on his intertwined hands.

Sam comes into the kitchen, grabs a beer and nods towards Dean. “Still nothing?”

Dean shakes his head and snaps the bottle cap that’s laying on the table onto the floor with his fingers. “Heaven must be busy.”

He can hear the sarcasm in his voice so Sam shakes his head a little, chuckling.

“You got something to say?”

Sam tries and fails to hide his smirk. “I thought you two had a,” he emphasizes his words using air quotes, “ _profound bond_.”

Dean flips him off and throws the empty bottle in his general vicinity. Sam ducks and the bottle hits the floor. “Classy,” he says.

“Bite me,” Dean responds nonchalantly. 

They’d been tracking Lucifer for months now, and finally, they had a lead. And they needed Cas to help.

Sam laughs and leaves, and Dean thinks he should totally put some hair dye into his shampoo later. Maybe blue. Yeah, that’ll teach him.

“Alright, Cas, come on, get your feathery ass down from there.” Dean mumbles again, closing his eyes.

Then, he has a thought.

“You know, the same ass you cover up with that trench coat.” he continues, smirking a little, “Which I think is a real shame. Hey, remember that time when Bobby told you that you walk around like you’ve got a stick up your ass? Now, I think there should be something else up your-”

“Dean,” the low voice makes Dean jump a little but he plays it off by standing up and looking back at the scolding angel standing next to the fridge. “Your prayer was inappropriate.”

“Got you here, didn’t it?” Dean is sporting a winning smile and Cas glares at him.

“Oh, hey, you came.” Sam says, coming to meet them in the kitchen.

“And now it’s a party,” Dean says sarcastically but he notes that the angel looks a little… uncomfortable.

“Cas, we’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days.” Sam tells the angel and Castiel’s head falls back.

He sighs, like he is very done with everyone’s bullshit (which Dean can’t blame him for), but the muscles on Castiel’s neck move as he does this and his sharp jaw is more prominent than before.

Dean moves a little to his left, behind the counter, just in case.

“I have matters to attend to in Heaven. I can’t always come running, when you call.” 

“Wow, you really do have a stick up your-” Dean stops when Castiel glares at him with those blue eyes and it sends a shiver down his spine, which he ignores. 

He smirks back like there’s no tomorrow. Ha, see what you make of that, angel boy.

Castiel grits his teeth. “What,” he forces air out of his lungs, “is it?”

Sam brings out a book, because of course he does, and starts.

“Okay, so get this…”

//

“We need what?”

Dean lowers his blade a little and Sam makes a face. ‘ _You’re a moron, Dean_ ’ face.

“We need Cas, there could be more than 10 angels in there. We’re lucky if we make it through the door without being killed.” Sam tells him, in his ‘ _it’s so obvious_ ’ voice.

Dean hates that voice.

“Yeah, well, I say we go in there and kick some ass, like we always do. Who needs an angel when you’ve got angel blades?” Dean retorts, tucking the smaller dagger into his boot before taking out the silver blade.

“Dean,” Sam sighs, “Would you two stop bickering? What is it this time?” 

The younger hunter rolls his eyes, and Dean is ready to slap his stupid face. “We’re not bickering, okay? Cas is being an ass.” Dean laughs, “Hey, would you look at that, it rhymes.”

“Dean,” Sam scolds and then sighs so heavily, that Dean is sure he just took his last breath, “Just call him here, okay? Whatever this is, it’s not worth getting killed over.”

“Might just be,” Dean mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing, mom,” Dean tells Sam and turns around, getting his phone out.

But then, he decides that Castiel deserves a little payback (it’s not his fault that the angel went and did something stupid when he specifically told him ‘not to do anything stupid’).

He tucks away the phone and closes his eyes instead, making sure Sam is further away first. 

“Hey, Cas. I know you can hear me. Which is really convenient for me, since I can just yap away and you’d still have to listen to it.” he starts off and tries to conceal his evident smirk.

“Listen, I was just in the shower and I was thinking… Do you think there’s any angel porn out there? Like literal angel porn, not some costume shit. Angel on angel action, you know?”

He is a little surprised that he can picture it himself, but okay. Not the purpose here, Dean, come on. Focus.

“Cause I bet that you can do some weird kinky shit with those wings. And I mean, you’ve got your angel mojo, I bet that does some things-”

He is cut off when he hears the ruffle of feathers and a grumbled “ _Dean_ ”.

He turns, ignores the way he got himself into thinking weird shit about his best friend, and grins at the angel.

To his amusement, Cas is looking slightly flushed. “What the hell, Dean?”

“What, you didn’t like my prayer? I can spice it up the next time.”

Cas opens his mouth, taking a step towards Dean and for a minute he is sure that Castiel is going to push him up against the tree behind him, he can bet his soul on it, but Sam intervenes.

It’s a good thing, because Dean doesn’t know if it would’ve been a bad kind of push, or a good, sexy kind of push. He doesn’t know which one he would’ve liked more.

“Guys, enough fighting, okay? We’ve got angel trouble.” the taller hunter comes towards them, hands widening in a gesture that indicates for them to pay attention.

Cas glares at Dean, his mouth in a hard line but his eyebrow goes up.

Okay, and what if Dean finds it hot?

“Fine. Fill me in.” Castiel turns to Sam, who starts talking and Dean lets a hand go through his hair.

Cas’s poor choice of words doesn’t make it any easier for him to toss the ‘ _angel on angel action_ ’ out of his goddamn head.

//

This time, Dean didn’t mean to do it. He swears to God, hell, he swears to goddamn Satan that he didn’t.

He just accidentally may have thought about Castiel and that’s how the angel heard him.

He opens his eyes and from where he is lying on the couch, he can see Castiel staring at him with wide eyes.

“Are you watching porn? Again?” the angel almost scolds him and Dean moves the magazine his holding right over his lap.

This is not embarrassing at all, nu-uh.

“I’m not- wait, again?” Dean asks, frowning at him.

“Dean, you have to control what you think, you know I can hear you and I have other things to-”

“Yeah, yeah, important Heavenly mission crap, we got it,” Dean crumbles, sitting up. He ignores the fact that Cas has seen him watch porn. When even?

The angel sighs. “Why did you even call out to me? What were you-” his eyes land on the magazine and Dean swallows, trying to think of something to say.

Shouldn’t be that hard, all he does all day is fight monsters and drink beer. 

But there’s nothing coming out of his mouth. He is saved by the bell, or rather, by the sound of sneakers squeaking over the bunkers floor.

“Hey, Dean, do you think Cas is more of a bottom or a top? Or maybe he’s more like a sw-” Charlie stops when she enters the room, eyes wide in horror.

Okay, so maybe Dean isn’t saved just yet.

“Oh, hey, Cas.” Charlie says very awkwardly, with a nervous chuckle.

Castiel says “Hello, Charlie,” and then tilts his head to the side, like he always does when he can’t quite grasp what someone has said. “What did you mean by top or bottom?”

Dean jumps up quickly. “Bunk beds!” 

Charlie glares at him, mouth slightly open. 

Dean stares at her with a murderous gaze and she complies. “Right,” she nods, hand flinging towards Cas, “Bunk beds.” 

“Yeah, like, would you sleep on the bottom or top bunk.” Dean says, like it’s a normal conversation.   
Cas squints his eyes. “I don’t sleep.”

“Right,” Dean says, drawing a breath and smiling awkwardly. “No, you don’t.” 

Cas is looking from him to Charlie and Dean nods towards the redhead. Charlie mouths ‘what?’, so Dean sighs.

“As you can see, there’s no emergency or anything, so. Sorry for the false alarm.” 

Castiel’s eyes are boring into him and Dean feels like he might melt through the floor. Honestly, he is begging for that to happen.

“I see,” Castiel now says, eyes slowly going back to Charlie. “I’ll just... go then.”

“Yeah, that’s-” before Dean can finish, Cas has vanished.

“Bunks beds? Seriously?” Charlie blurts out, now laughing uncontrollably.

”Shut up.” Dean tells her, but he feels a smirk on his own lips forming. God damn it. 

“Bunk- Beds-” Charlie is wheezing on the floor and Dean snorts, watching her. 

“I couldn’t exactly explain it to him. He’s- You know how he is, that would’ve been like giving the sex-talk to your own kid ir something.”

Charlie stops for a moment, pulling a face. “Oh my God, gross.” she gets up and slaps Dean’s hand.

“How’d you hide your raging boner?”

Dean gapes at her, “I- I didn’t have-” he stutters and Charlie bursts out laughing again.

“Oh my god, I was just kidding! Dude, you had-” 

“Charlie, I will rip your hair out.” Dean threatens and Charlie takes a step back. 

“I have the beer.” She holds out two bottles and Dean lets it slide.This time.

He takes one and glares at Charlie, before he holds it out to clink with her. She moves forward, but Dean moves the bottle away. “Not a word to Sam.” 

Charlie rolls her eyes, “Bro.” 

Dean lets her clink the bottles and they settle on the couch.

“So, what do you think?”

“About what?”

“Cas, top or bottom?” Charlie smirks at him, like a fox who’s penned down a hen.

“Charlie, I swear I will push you off this couch and make you watch Twilight-”

“Have mercy!”

Charlie is pushed off the couch anyways, even if they do end up watching Lord of The Rings instead.

//

Dean does it a few more times after that, just to piss Cas off. He slips a few inappropriate words into the prayers, when he could just call the angel on his phone.

But where’s the fun in that?

A few weeks after the talk with Charlie, Dean is in his bedroom, thinking about showering.

He’s been sitting here all day, with no case to be found and Sam went off, get this, to the library.

If the world was ending (which it almost always was) and Sam had to choose either to save a grocery store with the last food on earth left, or to save a library, Sam would already be sprinting towards the fucking books.

He gets up and starts unbuttoning his flannel and he gets down to the last one, which he is struggling to open.

“Son of a bitch,” he mumbles, tearing at it and finally gets it to yield. “Ahhaa!” he yells in victory and stares around with a smile, only to see that no one was there to witness his defeat of the button.

Oh well.

He gets into the shower and there, well, it’s always in the shower, isn’t it? Something about the warm water and the wetness.

His mind just drifts to things that make his body stand to attention. And just maybe, there are those glowing blue eyes haunting him. 

Dean grunts, shaking his head, as he gets his jeans back on. Come on, he looks at himself in the mirror, get your mind out of the gutter.

He notices he forgot his shirt in the room so he opens the door, revealing Castiel leaning onto the doorframe in front of a closed door.

He is glaring at Dean in severe dismissal. The hunter throws up his hand. “Alright, this time it was actually an accident!”

He hopes that Cas won’t ask why he heard whatever he heard and just plays it off to one of Dean’s pranks on the angel, but Castiel doesn’t say anything about that.

What comes out of his mouth confuses Dean to a whole other level.

“I figured it out.” 

Dean stares back at him. “Come again?”

Castiel’s eyes go from his naked torso to Dean’s eyes and he seems... victorious. What the hell?

“Or rather, I consulted the internet. You weren’t talking about bunk beds.”

Oh.

“Um,” Dean clears his throat, awkwardly gesturing towards nothing in particular. “Well,” he just trails off, with no clue what to say.

Castiel hums and then props himself up from the doorway, his eyes are boring into Dean again, and he feels more naked than he already is. But his skin is heating up like Castiel’s eyes are some kind of a heat-ray or some shit. 

“So, what did you and Charlie think?”

That’s not at all what Dean expects and when Cas takes a few steps towards him, he automatically steps back, hitting the wall behind him and it knocks his breath out a little. 

Or maybe that’s the side-effect of having Castiel in such close proximity.

“I don- We didn’t-” he stutters like the mess he is, feeling panic settling in. Maybe Cas is mad?

But the angel skims him with his eyes, jaw set and eyebrow raised in question.

And Dean can feel himself grow hot at the sight and he clenches his teeth, trying to think about something else.

“Because I’m curious.” Castiel tells him, conversationally, and then he’s in front of him, almost as close as he was when they first met and Castiel didn’t know what ‘personal space’ meant.

Dean kinda wishes that Castiel back now.

He unknowingly licks his lips and Castiel catches the movement. “We didn’t talk about it,” Dean manages to say and his voice sounds breathy and he curses himself for it.

What the fuck, man?

Castiel squints his eyes at him. “I doubt that.” his voice drops lower when he leans in, “But even so, I can just show you the correct answer.” 

Dean wants to say ‘what the fuck does that mean?’, but his breath leaves his lungs when Cas’ hand goes to his chest, pushing Dean further against the wall, the other hand grabbing his arm.

When Castiel’s lips meet his, the kiss is nothing but hungry and fast and all sex. The angel pries Dean's lips open expertly and their tongues touch, and it tastes like Heaven. Dean just lets himself go, moaning into it and not caring if he sounds needy.

Cas’s hand grabs his arm tight, his body moving close against him, one leg slipping between Dean’s and touching his lower region with his knee. Dean swallows the moan that’s threatening to slip.

The hunter pulls back, biting on the angel's lip and Cas growls, low in his throat and the sound travels straight to Dean’s groin.

Castiel leans back a little, one hand going up to Dean’s jaw to hold it in place.

“Have you gotten your answer?” Cas’s voice is raspy and slightly breathy and it’s the sexiest fucking thing Deans’ ever heard.

“I think,” he’s aware that he’s breathing like he ran a marathon, but he doesn’t care, “that you should keep showing me. Didn’t quite get that.” 

Cas smirks and Dean is sure he will just explode then and there.

The angel leans close and Dean feels Cas’s breath tickle his ear. Castiel bites his earlobe and Dean lets out a noise.

He grabs Cas by the tie he’s wearing and moves to the bed.

“Oh yeah, you should definitely show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> The way I ended this one before the actual smut. Are you disappointed or are you disappointed? 
> 
> I started this series for Destiel, because my friend keeps giving me prompts and I want to write short fics, so I made this. Everything that ever goes here will probably be as short as this one, so they're more like oneshots - probably more crack than anything.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know in the comments and please leave a Kudos, if you would be so kind (you don't have to, obviously, I'm not threatening anybody. Maybe.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Peace out, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
